


Не лучше

by Tigresa_Romana, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Zack & Leo [1]
Category: The Education of Charlie Banks (2007), The Fugitive (TV)
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Мини R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зак вышел из тюрьмы. Устроился работать в бар. Непыльно. И все бы ничего, но в бар повадился Лео О’Райли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не лучше

— Еще виски! Всем в этом баре! За мой счет!

Зак морщится от громкого крика, склоняясь над шейкером. Постоянный клиент снова почти в стельку: весь последний час лезет ко всем обниматься и перекрикивает негромкую музыку, промахивается по доске для дартса и всех спаивает.

Зак тихо вздыхает — нельзя, чтобы денежный мешок увидел его реакцию. Иначе найдет другой бар и там станет оставлять свои портреты президентов. И Большой Гарри — владелец — разозлится.

— Я налью, — за стойкой внезапно появляется Риччи. Хотя должен был прийти еще два часа назад. — Отдохни.

— Как знаешь, — кивает Зак и ныряет в подсобку, коридор из которой ведет прямо на задний двор, к мусорным бакам, где можно спрятаться и спокойно подымить.

Курить Зак начал после того, как из центра отбытия наказаний для несовершеннолетних его перевели в тюрьму общего режима. За драку с другим заключенным, пацаном на год младше его, с глубоким проникающим ранением. Со смертельным исходом.

Не вина Зака, что завязался бой. Но он оказался рядом, попал под руку надзирателю. Разбираться никто не стал. С другой стороны — пацану повезло меньше.

— Зак, ты здесь? — в приоткрытую дверь высовывается писклявая официантка Милли. — За-ак? Там Лео тебя потерял.

Она напоминает ему Шелли. Такая же милая, добрая и неудачливая по жизни. Слишком красивая для местных шпаны и забулдыг, но недостаточно умная или хитрая, чтобы выскочить замуж за кого побогаче. 

Во рту скапливается горечь от никотина, и Зак сплевывает. После чего спрашивает:

— Кто такой Лео?

— Ты что! Лео — это наш самый важный завсегдатай. Он один делает нам недельную кассу за вечер.

— А, та белобрысая заносчивая сволочь?

— Зак! Нельзя так про Лео. Он добрый и хороший. 

— Ну да. Особенно когда ради развлечения опрокидывает на тебя пиво и ставит подножки.

Заку не раз хотелось протереть этим нахальным уродом пол. Но Лео отстегивал щедрые чаевые Милли. Без извинений. А деньги ей нужнее.

— Это я неловкая, а Лео нечаянно. Он постоянно так напивается, что его друзья домой отвозят.

— Ну да, ну да, — бубнит себе под нос Зак, чтобы Милли не услышала. — Так что он от меня-то хочет?

— Просит смешать ему «Кровавую Мэри».

— Там Риччи. Пусть смешает.

— Лео просит, чтобы ты смешал, — Милли умильно улыбается и хлопает сильно накрашенными глазами. Вероятно, думая, что это выглядит соблазнительно. То, что ей почти сорок, а Заку недавно стукнуло двадцать один — значения не имеет. Все равно он не может ей отказать. Из уважения к Шелли. 

Зак тушит окурок и идет делать коктейль.

Работать барменом несложно. Даже офицер по надзору закрывает глаза на место работы. Все равно больше никуда Зака брать не хотят. А тут знай себе трепись за жизнь с желающими выпить. Или молча слушай жаждущих излить душу. Заодно не забывай доливать спиртное в их стаканы.

Но похожая история повторяется не раз и не два. Даже если рядом Большой Гарри — все равно Лео цепляется к Заку. Требует смешать коктейль. Или лишний раз протереть барную стойку. Или ликвидировать с пола лужу очередной порции алкоголя, которую Лео «нечаянно» проливает. 

Зак скрипит зубами, стискивает кулаки и убирает. Наливает. Снова убирает. А потом идет домой и матерится, насколько хватает фантазии и выражений. Потому что если и существуют список самых адских исправительных работ для бывших заключенных, то Зак умудрился отхватить ту, что стоит под номером один.

Потому что Лео не унимается.

— Вот какой смысл вкладывала Агата Кристи в свое выражение: «Во мне живёт две «Я»: первое «Я» может делать то, что может делать второе «Я», но первое «Я» не может делать то, что второе «Я» хотело бы»?

Лео снова в слюни. Растекается по барной стойке и умничает. Зак уже мечтает вырубить его бутылкой с остатками текилы. Но все, что делает — продолжает доливать в шот.

— Не знаю, мистер О’Райли. Я в университете не учился.

— Как? Совсем? — Пьяное удивление выглядело бы уморительно, если бы уже не раздражало.

— Совсем, мистер О’Райли.

— Почему ты зовешь меня так? Меня зовут Лео.

— Я знаю, мистер О’Райли.

— Нет. Лео.

Зака спасает Риччи:

— Лео! Ты снова у нас! Не слушай нашего грубияна Зака. Он уже уходит, — шипит Риччи Заку. — Уходит, я сказал!

Зак пожимает плечами, ныряет в подсобку и идет курить. Его единственное развлечение за смену. 

— Н-нет я все ж-же пог-гврю с ним! — Лео вываливается минуты через две следом. Зак понятия не имеет, как тот попал в подсобку, но с Лео станется кувыркнуться через барную стойку.

Ну или, что вернее, Лео заплатил Риччи. А за деньги Риччи продаст все. Даже свою задницу, если потребуется.

— Мистер О’Райли, это служебный вход, — со вздохом комментирует Зак.

— Пощ-щему ты тк-кой злой?

Рядом с мусорным баком Лео чуть не наворачивается, и если бы не Зак — валяться ему в грязи и потеках отходов.

— Осторожнее, мистер О’Райли, — Зак подхватывает Лео и выдыхает сизый дым ему в лицо. Тот даже не морщится. Наоборот, его глаза округляются, и он зачарованно выдает:

— Пщ-щему ты не хочешь звать м-меня Лео?

— Потому что вы мне не друг, мистер О’Райли?

— К-к нет? — тот от удивления даже замирает, толком не разогнувшись после неслучившегося падения. Выглядит при этом как безумный мартовский заяц. Без шляпы, которая, скорее всего, осталась где-то в баре.

Только Заку не смешно.

— Давайте, я вас провожу в зал? — он забрасывает одну руку Лео себе на плечо и обхватывает его за пояс. — А то вас в этих попугайских шмотках родом из восьмидесятых какие-нибудь пропойцы еще в мусорный бак засунут.

Лео подколки не понимает.

— Эт-то стиль преп-пи, тупица! — тихо бормочет он Заку почти в ухо. — И эт-т стиль вечен.

— Поверю вам на слово, мистер О’Райли. 

— Л-лео.

— Я понял, мистер О’Райли.

Зак вздыхает и тащит Лео обратно в бар, где сгружает за стол к очередной развеселой компании.

И ему совершенно плевать, что дальше. Потому что смена закончена, и, помахав на прощание Милли и Риччи, Зак уходит.

Лео пытается что-то кричать ему вслед. Но он всегда что-то кричит — какая разница, что и кому?

Все равно подобная каторжная часть работы Зака повторится если не завтра, то послезавтра. А если и тогда нет — то через неделю. Как Зак уже успел понять, Лео не из тех, кто прощает обиды. А судя по всему, вежливо-отстраненное обращение его оскорбляет.

Зак всегда верил в то, что удачлив, как сам черт. Все время, проведенное в школе, ему везло. Пока он не облажался, и жизнь не пошла по пизде. Зато теперь точно знает — таких неудачников, как он, еще поискать.

Собственно, подтверждение не заставляет себя ждать на следующий же день. 

Услышав глухие удары и стоны в неосвещенном переулке, Зак успевает только встряхнуть головой. И ринуться вперед, выдергивая ремень из шлевок джинсов и наматывая его на кулак. Драка не драка, а пройти мимо уже как-то не получается.

Вот тебе и удачная смена без Лео О’Райли. Не одно, так другое.

В неверном свете луны Зак успевает разглядеть три темных силуэта, склоненных над кем-то четвертым. Кем-то, кто даже стонет с трудом. Зак молча разворачивает одного из ублюдков и бьет в лицо. Той самой рукой, что плотно прикрыта ремнем. Удар с разбега и со всей силы отправляет ублюдка в нокаут. Второй пытается вырубить Зака, но получает ногой в живот. Сгибается, хрипит и все равно лезет за добавкой.

Огребает. Кулаком в глаз. И отлетает в гору мусора.

Третий отрывается от жертвы и, неловко переступая ногами, бросается на Зака. Но почти ежедневные тюремные стычки — это вам не пьяная драка. Зак всегда начеку. Третий выродок валится к его ногам полубессознательным кулем. В лунном свете Зак понимает, почему все прошло так легко и просто — у ублюдка расстегнутые штаны практически сползли на бедра.

Заку отчаянно хочется сплюнуть. Но в этот момент жертва снова еле слышно стонет, и он бросается к ней.

Лео Зак узнает не сразу. Но тем не менее это Лео. С расфокусированным взглядом, растрепанный, в разорванных тряпках. Вяло пытающийся отбиться от помощи. Вряд ли осознающий, что это помощь.

Зак разматывает ремень с левой ладони и ощупывает ее на предмет ссадин. Через пару дней к офицеру по надзору тащиться, а тот не будет выяснять — заявит о нарушении условий УДО. Потом Зак чертыхается и взваливает Лео себе на плечо. Матерится на протяжении всего пути до дома. Потому что Лео не висит мешком. Он пытается сопротивляться. У него не получается, но Лео — молодец, старается исправно.

Природа не обделила Зака силой. Но даже у нее есть предел. Зак сбрасывает Лео на постель у себя в квартире и падает на пол рядом. Ему уже ничего не хочется. Даже ругаться.

Хотя, нет. Хочется. Избавиться от занозы по имени Лео О’Райли раз и навсегда.

— Да за какие ж грехи ты свалился на мою голову, урод несчастный?! — выпаливает Зак, стоит только Лео снова застонать. Зак может его ненавидеть, презирать, мечтать добить из жалости. Но не может оставить без помощи.

Лео пьян в хлам. Избит — пара синяков уже наливаются фиолетовым на лице. Судя по всему, еще и изнасилован. Но Зак мстительно с ним не церемонится. Выпутывает из остатков измочаленных, некогда ярких шмоток, тихо ругается, ощупывая гематомы, покрывающие тело Лео, отмахивается от слабого сопротивления и идет в ванную. 

У Зака дрожат руки. Он вытягивает пачку сигарет из кармана джинсов, прикуривает и пытается придумать, что делать дальше. Потому что с такого засранца, как Лео, станется написать заявление на Зака. Как единственного варианта козла отпущения. Вряд ли Лео успел рассмотреть своих нападавших. А даже если и пил с ними — не факт, что вспомнит в лицо.

Сигарета как-то быстро заканчивается. 

Зак хватает полотенце и бросает в раковину. Включает воду и ждет, пока оно намокнет. Напор в доме слабый даже ночью, но после почти трех лет за решеткой Заку обычно и этого хватает.

Правда не сейчас.

Он выжимает полотенце и возвращается к Лео. Переворачивает его на живот и обтирает с головы до ног, убирая грязные разводы с золотистой кожи. Еще раз ощупывает на предмет переломов.

Не находит. Но это его не успокаивает. Зак медлит с минуту и решается. Разводит ноги Лео и дотрагивается до ануса, плотно поджатого, но влажного. Не липкого. 

Лео дергается. Зак отшатывается, потом подносит к лицу свои пальцы и рассматривает их. Ни следа красного. Наоборот, они покрыты жирной пленкой. Как маслом. Или вазелином. Зак резко выдыхает, одной рукой удерживает Лео, прижимая его к кровати, а другой снова дотрагивается до ануса. Разминает и одним пальцем проталкивается внутрь. Аккуратно проводит по ребристым стенкам и слышит протяжный стон. Не свой.

Лео как угодно, только не больно. От пары толчков мышцы расслабляются. Палец движется свободнее. Лео прогибается в спине, выпячивая задницу, и подставляется под ласку. Потому что осмотром это уже назвать сложно. Только лаской.

Заку хочется выругаться. Потому что получается — он не лучше. Не лучше отморозков. Не лучше заключенных в тюрьме. Не лучше чертова Джесси. Тот хотя бы оставался честен, с самим собой и всеми вокруг. Именно потому Зак чертову уйму времени назад и захотел его подставить. Теперь уже впору себе в этом признаться. Нет смысла бегать от правды.

Зак не лучше. Он такой же. И факт в том, что у него стоит. Стоит на паршивого богача-засранца, который уже все нервы вымотал. А значит, Зак может не сдерживаться. Он вжикает молнией джинсов и достает член. Одной рукой продолжает толкаться в раскрытую дырку Лео, а второй принимается надрачивать себе.

Лео заходится стонами, елозит по кровати, царапает покрывало и насаживается на пальцы Зака. Это отрыв. Снос тормозов и ослепляющее ощущение вседозволенности. Два пальца двигаются легко. Чем бы ни была эта смазка и кто бы ее не нанес — уже неважно. Зак наглаживает простату Лео, скользит по своему члену, подкручивая у основания, накрывает головку, размазывая капли предэякулята.

Ему плевать на то, что будет завтра. Даже если и так, как уже представил. Лео хрипит, сжимаясь на пальцах Зака, и это подводит черту. Зак резко сгибается, кончая, утыкается лбом в спину Лео и продолжает вытягивать из себя остатки спермы. Размазывать их по себе, вытирать о джинсы и майку, которые не додумался снять.

Ему хочется вышибить себе мозги. Добить Лео и пустить себе пулю в лоб. Но вместо этого Зак подбирает выпавшее полотенце, вытирает Лео, себя и стаскивает свои испачканные шмотки. Со вздохом скатывается с кровати, плетется в ванную и бросает все это в корзину для грязного белья. Собственноручно стирать такое Заку не под силу, придется потратиться на общественную прачечную.

Зак натягивает на себя чистое белье и снова хватается за сигареты.

Лео хочется сровнять с землей. За срыв — в том числе. Но Заку почему-то вспоминается пацан из центра. И его удивленный остекленевший взгляд. Зак сдается. Возвращается в комнату, закутывает Лео в одеяло и устраивается рядом. Долго смотрит на светлый затылок, пока не проваливается в сон.

Утро приносит свои сюрпризы.

Точнее — падение с кровати. Громкий мат и возмущенные вопли похмельного Лео. Который пытается в чем-то обвинить Зака, пинается и толкается. До тех пор пока Зак не закручивает его в одеяло и не замахивается. После чего с удовольствием смотрит, как Лео спешно прикрывает лицо руками. А потом, когда, не дождавшись удара, опускает их — указательным пальцем грозит ему перед носом:

— Не… делай так больше.

— Да что я?.. — возмущенно барахтается в одеяле Лео.

— Ничего. Ты — ничего. И только за это стоило бросить тебя вчера в подворотне. С теми отморозками.

— Так почему не бросил?! — непонятно на что злится Лео.

Но Зак молчит в ответ. Потому что Лео не поймет. Пройти мимо — сродни удару по тому, кто слабее. Удару по самому себе.

А бить по себе Зак больше не хочет.

Только Лео это знать необязательно. Одно обидно — работу придется менять. Потому что такой, как Лео, вряд ли спустит произошедшее на тормозах.


End file.
